


Jay’s Parents Are Rich, Snobby, And Disapproving.

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Summary: o say Tim is wildly uncomfortable is an understatement. He’s sat alone in the living room of Jay’s parent’s house, listening to the screaming match coming from the kitchen. Turns out when your son goes missing for six years then turns up outside your doorstep unannounced with no reasonable explanation to where he’s been, It leads to a heavily worded argument.
Relationships: Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Kudos: 47





	Jay’s Parents Are Rich, Snobby, And Disapproving.

To say Tim is wildly uncomfortable is an understatement. He’s sat alone in the living room of Jay’s parent’s house, listening to the screaming match coming from the kitchen. Turns out when your son goes missing for six years then turns up outside your doorstep unannounced with no reasonable explanation to where he’s been, It leads to a heavily worded argument. 

“IT DOESN’T MATTER WHERE I’VE BEEN I TOLD YOU I’M FINE-” From the minimal understanding Tim has of Jay’s childhood, it wasn’t a very good one. His parents were loaded with money and never paid much attention to their son, leading to a life of resentment. According to Jay, he left the second he turned eighteen and never looked back. Tim only fully understood how angry Jay was when he considered leaving the bag of tapes he remembered was in his childhood bedroom. They wouldn’t even be here now if they had any leads. The one time the TTA fucker decides to leave them alone…   
The room to the living room slams open with Jay’s face twisted into more fury then Tim thought any human was capable of feeling. His parents are trailing quickly behind him, looking at Tim in pure disgust. 

“Tim, get up, we’re going. Coming here was a mistake.” Jay’s voice drips with an edge so sharp it makes Tim scramble quickly to his feet to put a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder before punches are thrown. “Easy, buddy.” Tim tries to ignore the ugly sneers on the faces of Jay’s parents and focus on his troubled friend. 

“We said you could stay as long as that…thing gets out.” His Mother’s voice is filled with a passive-aggressive tone that almost makes Jay’s eyes bulge out of his skull in a fury. Tim can tell the time isn’t the best, but he needs to know what that means. They couldn’t possibly be talking about him, right. “What do you mean?” 

“Don’t” Jay tries to drag Tim out the door, but Tim stands firm. Jay’s parent’s eyes look Tim over with a look of disgust, Tim hopes his face is conveying the same sentiment. “I can’t believe our son would befriend someone like you. You look so…dirty. Put on some proper clothes and get rid of the atrocious facial hair before forcing people to look at you. While you’re at it, get rid of that awful smoke smell and learn some social skills.”

Jay’s face is contorted to a look of shock and horror, but Tim isn’t bothered in the slightest. He’s not going to let these snobs tell him how to live his life- “DON’T TALK ABOUT TIM LIKE THAT!” Tim’s startled by the loud screaming that comes from Jay’s throat and grabs his hand in a comforting calm down motion. Jay jerks away and glares at his parents in a way that reminds Tim eerily of Alex. “YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE’VE BEEN THROUGH! TIM IS THE BEST THING I’VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE, AND THE LAST THING I’M GOING TO DO IS LET YOU PEOPLE TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME! DON’T SAY SHIT ABOUT HIM UNTIL YOU TAKE A LOOK AT YOUR ISSUES! WE’RE LEAVING; YOU WON’T HEAR FROM ME AGAIN!”

Jay basically yanks the shell shocked Tim out the door, and angrily storms to the car. Tim’s brain is going into overdrive with Jay’s words flowing through his ears. Tim can’t say he disagrees with anything Jay said, but hearing it come from Jay’s mouth came as a shock. Neither of them is the best at communication, but they don’t need to be with each other. They don’t need to say, “You’re the most important person to me” or “I’d be lost without you.” They just know it. Still, even if Tim already knew it’s nice, refreshing even to hear that spoken out loud.

“I’m so sorry about them. I shouldn’t have brought you here.” Tim notices how tense Jay still is with his hands balled into fists and the sneer he still wears. Tim lays a comforting hand on Jay’s leg, and this time Jay doesn’t pull away. “Shit Jay, I don’t care what they think of me. Uh, did you mean everything you said in there?” Jay quickly turns, avoiding Tim’s eyes, and he already knows Jay’s answer, “Yes.” Now it’s Tim’s turn to avoid eye contact and hope his face isn’t turning a shade of pink. “I feel the same Y'know. Even if we never say it, I’m glad you’re in my life. Um, is there anything that would make you feel better?” Jay’s face relaxes considerably, and his smile makes Tim’s stomach turn into a knot. “Maybe we could go back to the hotel and watch stupid sitcoms for a while?” Tim leans his head on Jay’s shoulder and gives a grunt of affirmation as they make their way back to the motel with their most important person.


End file.
